towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Leben von Mikura
268px Das Leben von Mikura Kapitel 1 Es war ein ganz normaler Tag wie jeder andere auch. Er schaute sich um doch sein Mitbewohner war schon weg. Das konnte nur eins heissen, er hatte schon wieder einmal verschlafen. Schnell sprang Mikura aus seinem Bett knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und rannte so schnell er konnte los um noch rechtzeitig zur Arbeit zu kommen. Hätte er bloß gestern noch sein Jetpack repariert dann könnte er es jetzt noch schaffen dachte er sich als er zu spät bemerkte das er graderein in einen Lieferwagen rannte. Ein Matoraner fuhr ihn an:" Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen!". Mikura sagte nur:" Tut mir leid." Der Matoraner sagte nur:" Schon gut. Passiert jedem mal." Mikura fragte ihn:" Für wen sind denn nur all diese Waffen?" Für eine Insel die weit oben im Norden liegt, sie heisst Magna Nui. Antwortete der Matoraner stumpf. Mikura war überrascht, er hörte schon viel über diese Insel doch er wusste nicht das sie derart viele Waffen brauchen würde. Kapitel 2 Hätte er sich bloß nicht diese Geschichte angehört die ihm dieser Matoraner erzählt hatte, doch so war Mikura schon immer, immer wenn ihm etwas erzählt wurde wollt er auch immer die ganze Geschichte zuende hören. Er konnte schon die Firma sehen in der er arbeitet, nun gab er noch einmal richtig gas und rannte so schnell er nur konnte. Leise ging er in die Firma, er war nicht blöd er nahm den hintereingang und schlich sich rein. Als er die Tür hinter sich verschloss und die Augen wieder öffnete stand niemand anderes als sein Chef vor ihm. Mikura!! Ja.... Chef ?? Wie oft muss ich es dir eigentlich noch sagen, stell dir entlich mal einen Wecker und komm nicht immer zu spät. Ja tut mir leid. Sagte Mikura. Geh an die arbeit und mach dich mal entlich nützlich. Murmelte sein Chef vor sich hin. Guten Morgen Mikura. Sagte eine stimme im Hintergrund. Es war sein bester Freund und mitbewohner Fyson. thumb|Fyson Von wegen "Guter Morgen", antwortete Mikura mürrisch. Warum kannst du mich nicht einmal wecken? Fragte er. Bin ich dein baby- sita. Sagte Fyson und lachte dabei. Könntest du ja werden. Nun musste auch Mhyta lachen. Na wieder zuspät gekommen? Fragte sie. Ja weil der da mich nicht wecken wollte. Wieder Lachte Mhyta. Haha du dussel, nun benutz doch entlich mal den Wecker den ich dir geschenkt habe, damit du nicht immer zu spät kommst. Apropo "spät" heute abend steigt das jährliche Stadtfest von Krono, kommt ihr auch..?? Fragte Fyson. Mhyta antwortete:"Natürlich kommen wir stimmts Mikura." Mikura war grad total in gedanken er hatte ganz vergessen das das jährliche Stadtfest heute abend ist. Mikura, Mikura...... Ich glaub er ist tot sagte Fyson. Red nicht so ein quatsch, Mikura hey wach auf. Ähhhhh kla komm ich, ähh ich meine wir gehn doch gemeinsam hin oda..? thumb|Mhyta Kapitel 3 Nach einem anstrengendem Morgen, hatte Mikura entlich mal entwas über das er sich den ganzen Tag freuen konnte. Während der Arbeit Seufzte er nur: Ach "Magna Nui" sei dank das ich heute Abend etwas spass haben kann, und was kann es schöneres geben als mit seinen besten Freunden einen lustigen Abend zu verbringen. Er malte sich schon in seiner Fantasie aus wie der Abend verlaufen würde. Doch dieser Tagtraum wurde gleich schon wieder zerstört, als Mhyta immer wieder leise flüsterte "Mikura, Mikura wach auf." Ähh bin doch wach, was ist denn..? Du sollst doch weiter arbeiten damit wir früher gehen können. Jaja ich arbeite doch. Tust du nicht, du träumst. Kein gefassel. Rief Fyson. Arbeitet schneller ich will nach hause. Jaja mecker du nicht rum, Mikura du wirst beim Waffenlager gebraucht geh schon ich mach das hier fertig. Sagte Mhyta. Danke Mhyta. Mikura schaute auf die Uhr immer und immer wieder, er konnte es kaum erwarten das auch diese letzte minute entlich rum. Sein Chef kündigte an: Liebe Matoraner, ich wünsche euch heute Abend ein schönes Fest wir sehen uns dann Übermorgen pünklich zur arbeit wieder. Alle räumten noch schnell ihre letzten arbeitsutensilien weg und verließen die Firma. Wir gehen schon mal vor! Rief Fyson. Wir treffen uns am Stadtbrunnen!! Schrie Mhyta von draußen. Es schien als könnten die beiden es genauso wenig abwarten, das das Fest entlich losgehen würde. Mikura rief: Ok, ich bin heute eh mit abschließen dran. Bis nachher. Nun war Mikura ganz alleine in der Firma. Nur noch ein paar Sachen wegräumen und er könnte auch entlich gehen. Mikura hasste es alleine in der Firma zu sitzen, da er es immer sehr beängstigend fand. Er schob die Letzte Box zurück ins Fach, und wollte gerade gehen als ein klimpern hinter einem der Schränke hervor kam. Leise drehte Mikura sich um, und fragte mit stotternden mund:" W...ww..wer ist da..? Mikura bekam keine antwort auf seine Frage. Langsam ging er an den Sckrank näher herran, und....SCHOCK!!! Er dachte er hätte ein knick in der Optik, doch tatsächlich kroch ein fast "halbtoter Matoraner" aus dem Schrank hervor. Was...Was ist denn mit dir passiert...!? Der Matoraner war stumm doch dann antwortete er: Du......du musst alle warnen etwas schreckliches wird heute abend passieren, du musst sie retten.!! Das waren die letzten worte des Matoraners, und er starb in Mikuras armen. Mikura hatte noch nie zuvor einen Ko-Matoraner gesehen, nur in Büchern seiner Lehrer. Aber wer hatte den Matoran nur so zugerichtet.? Kapitel 4 Mikura wachte auf. Was war da nur eben passiert..?? Fragte er sich. War das ein Traum oder nicht, grade eben befand ich mich doch noch in der Firma. Ein blick nach draußen und alles war klar, das Stadtfest hatte schon begonnen und er hatte nur geträumt.Aber wie ist er nur zurück nach hause gekommen es schien als würde eine wichtige errinnerung fehlen. Aber "Magna Nui" sei dank es war nur ein Traum. Nun muss ich mich aber beeilen sonst verpasse ich noch die anderen. Schnell rannte er los und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Er sah schon den großen Stadtbrunnen, Mhyta rief von weitem: Mikura wo warst du solange, ich und Fyson warten schon eine halbe ewigkeit. Tut mir leid aber ihr glaubt mir niemals was für ein Traum ich gerade hatte. Du kannst ihn uns auch noch morgen erzählen, komm das große Feuerwerk fähngt gleich an. Erwiederte Fyson. Die drei gingen los, alles war wie immer, das Fest war supper, seine besten Freunde waren da, und Mikura fühlte sich zum ersten mal seit langen richtig wohl. Wisst ihr was ich danke "Magna Nui" das es euch gibt. Sagte Mikura Pssst das Feuerwerk beginnt. Sagte Mhyta. Fyson sagte: Ich geh uns ein paar Pflanzenbecher holen bin gleich wieder zurück. Ok. Sagten Mikura und Mhyta. Ich wünschte ich könnte für immer mit euch beiden so zusammen sein. Sagte Mikura. Das kannst du doch, aber im ernst wo ist Fyson nur so lange? Fragte Mhyta. Pssst der Bürgermeister will etwas sagen. Sagte Mikura. Alles wurde wieder leise als der Bürgermeister von Krono eine ansage machte. Meine Lieben Mitmatoraner, heute ist ein unvergesslicher Tag in der Geschichte von Krono. Denn Heute werdet ihr ein Feuerwerk erleben das ihr nie vergessen werdet. 10 minuten lang knallte und krachte es, ein unvergesslicher moment für Mikura. Kapitel 5 Alle schriehen wie verrückt. Dort hinten sah Mikura wie mehrere rettungsboote in see stichen, dort drüben rannten ebenfalls andere Matoraner um ihr Leben. Wie konnte es nur so ein schreckliches Feuerwerk werden fragte Mikura sich. Als vor 4 minuten die letzte rakete gezündet wurde ging die halbe stadt in die Luft. Alles war so schön und im nächsten augenblick wurde alles zerstört. Und als das nicht schon reichte kamen zwei große Gestalten zum vorschein, die anfingen die Matoraner zu jagen und zu töten. Eine stimme ging immer und immer wieder in Mikuras bewusstsein biss er endlich zu sich kam, und sah wie eine völlig fertige Mhyta vor ihm stand. Mikura schnell wir müssen fliehen schrie sie. Nein wir müssen erst Fyson finden. Erwiederte er. Mhyta versuchte Mikura aufzuhalten doch er war schon losgerant. Plötzlich schrie sie ganz laut''' Hilfe Mikura'''. Mikura drehte sich um und sah wie eines dieser Wesen Mhyta Fest hielt und sagte: Noch ein Matoran mehr, ich liebe diesen job. Entsetzt musste Mikura mit ansehen wie seine beste Freundin zusammen mit ein paar anderen Matoranern, von diesem Wesen weggeschleppt wurde. Mikura nein lauf weg. Schrie Mhyta. Lass sie frei schrie Mikura und warf einen kleinen Stein gegen die Rüstung des Wesens. Es drehte sich um und sah Mikura tief in die Augen. Wer glaubst du wer du bist, dass du mich mit einem Stein bewerfen kannst. Du willst deine Freunde hier haben, komm her und lass dich gefangen nehmen dann bist du wieder bei ihnen. Das Wesen versuchte Mikura zu fangen schaffte es aber nicht. Du bist ganz schön schnell für ein Matoran. Aber das nützt dir garnichts denn mein Freund wird deine kleinen Freunde in diesen moment töten. Mikura wante sich zu dem energienetz zu in dem die anderen und Mhyta drinne waren. Doch es war weg mit ihnen. Ich sagte doch mein Partner wird sich drum kümmern. Langsam kam das Wesen näher, es sagte: "Halt ganz still dann tuts auch gar nicht weh." Als es mit seiner Waffe auf Mikura schoss, fing ein seltsames Wesen diesen Angriff ab. Es stand genau vor Mikura und schoss eine starke Schattenwelle auf die beiden Angreifer ab. Dann sagte es zu Mikura geh schnell flieh von dieser Insel und versteck dich irgendwoh wo es sicher ist. "Wer bist du?" Fragte Mikura. "Ich bin ein Freund der von einer anderen Welt stammt, und ich bin hier um den Frieden in dieser Welt zu erhallten." Mikura lief davon und rannte tief in den brennenden Wald Kronos und versuchte dabei nicht zu weinen. Ab Hier geht es weiter mit A Live alone. Kategorie:Epos